The Obsurdites of Pasta
by weeble.san
Summary: Italy is one of the sweetest counties out there, but no matter how many times Italy tries he just can't get Germany to notice anything. Cross-dressing/tranny bar included warning-GermanyXItaly, yaoi possible lemons
1. things that just go wrong

ITALY (fan fiction/role play profile)* most info is already known but some are my own ideas*

Nation/name- Italy or (veneziano)

Gender- male

Race- country

Birth day- march 17 1816

Sexual orientation- bi (but, prefers to be in serious relationships with other men) *he just playfully flirts with women and nothing more*

Appearance- in public around other countries Italy will were clothing that he thinks is acceptable for a guy to wear. But, when alone he cross-dresses usually wears Hungary's dresses, or lavish Italian party/sun dresses. He wears fake eyelashes and make up/nail polish *the whole shebang no fake boobs though lol* he can pull off the flat chested look quite well; his curved hips help his appeal.

Abilities- has the power of the arts (painting, literature, sculpting, drawing, ancient all the way to modern music/singing), amazing cooking skills, overly cute, is well versed in ethics, world religions, philosophy and theoretical science. (In short he is very smart. But, He projects himself to be like a child. So everyone thinks he is stupid…)

Weakness- Germany, a little more emotionally fragile than others think, physical activity, clumsy, naïve, sometimes needy, surrender prone, crybaby

Strength- Germany, kind, will go out of his way for others, constant cheer to get through any situation, he seems to be happy all the time, his cuteness gets him what he wants (though he is unaware of this)

Hobbies- anything with art and cooking, knitting, singing, designing cloths, crafts, reading/writing (he has published many books on philosophy/ethics/ plays and poetry), getting to know Germany, playing music for Germany

Likes- Germany, PAAAASSSSTTAAAAA!, pizza, cheese, thinking deeply, playing with toy's ( doll's, legos, Lincoln logs, plushies, WEEBLES!, doll house, the list is endless), making music, scrap booking

Dislikes- when Germany gets mad at him, hurting others, Russia (cause Russia's eyes look like they eat him… he's scary), England's scones, getting picked on

Bio- italy is one of the sweetest counties out there. He is innocent and had a raging crush on Germany from the moment they met; that crush has turned into a beautiful sort of love. Though, no matter how many times he tries Germany just ends up getting really mad … thus sending Italy into fits of tears at the end of the day. Convinced that Germany hates him, Italy has been hanging out in his favorite tranny bars a little too often… (he has been taken advantage of more than once…) when, He finally consults japan and china for help; Italy never told either of them about what's been going on in the bars but both Asians are suspicious.

Pov #1- Italy by: weeblesan!

Author's note- my friend Echowish will be writing Germany's pov. So check it out kk :) this the very first fan-fic I have ever written for hetalia and the firs fiction I've done based on role play and the first one I've ever posted. LOTS OF FIRSTS! W00t!

What happened the day before Italy skipped 3 more

I remember thinking about how handsome he looked. Mr. Germany had a flawless body; the black tank top that he wore was tighter than his usual one and so sweaty that I could see every detail of his rock solid chest through the soggy fabric. Also, the exorcise pants seemed to show off his gorgeous strong legs. Another factor that added was that tiny beads of sweat slowly rolled like water down his muscles. Oh, How I wanted him to hold me; I didn't care how drenched with sweat he was … Germany was perfect… I just wish he would notice me; unfortunately all he ever seemed to want to do was yell at me to day…

First I somehow got the three of us stuck in large deep hole. I suspect England might have dug it, because he is constantly spying on us while we train. Though I'm not sure if Germany or Japan notice him sneaking about. But, I don't think that is the point; the point is that the three of us got stuck in hole. It was only after the fact that I realized the situation could have been completely avoided. Apparently the hole was in plain sight, not even hidden from view. (And I still don't have a clue as to how I got us in that position!)

After we all crawled out, Japan and I were both learning how to drive the jeeps. We were supposed to learn what to do when under heavy fire. Unfortunately I nearly ran japan and Germany over while driving directly in the center of the road. By doing this I thought that I was helping to keep out of the way… what happened next proved that not to be the case. Seeing as how I was driving quite uncoordinated all over the road and at the speed I was driving (I didn't think speed limits mattered at this hour of the morning?) I avoided hitting Japan's bumper by running off the road. The jeep seemed to do a barrel roll on its way down, and then stopped side down into a ditch of muddy water.

The last calamity was the worst… I blew up the obstacle course. I felt like crawling back into that hole all the way on the other side of the training field. I had been trying to practice throwing grenades but my aim was a little off. I had finally got the hang of throwing them, when I got so excited. I called Germany over to tell and show him what good job I had done. I got so excited that I threw it in the wrong direction blowing the obstacle course sky high…. I stared in horror at all the damage I had caused. I thought Germany was going to strangle me… frightened I hid behind japan clinging to his legs the whole time. Germany can be really scary when I mess things up too bad… and japan at the moment didn't know what to do. All he could do was look flabbergasted. Tears ran down my cheeks; this only made Germany yell at me louder. Finally I decided to run back home.

Which brings me to where I am now, all I did was play with my dolls while crying over my toy's that seemed to be scattered across my room. I also had a lot of time to think about what all that had happened through past. I really don't think that joining the war was good thing. I certainly believe that it is ethically immoral. Typically I would never consider being in this situation, but if I would have refused to join his side I would not be able to be around him ever again. I didn't want him to see me as an enemy. He says that we are friends, but do friends really yell or cry at each other.

Now that I think about it, I know my love is one sided, but can two people who act the way we do really love each other, and another thing how would he take being perused by another man? He'd probably be repulsed… Will there ever be any hope for my love? No matter how much I try, how much I try to show my love to him, he either yells at me or doesn't get it. I'm so tired of not having my feelings returned... I would literally do anything for him. I love him so very much. So why won't he understand.

Japan and china said that Germany was the type of country that doesn't open up easily to others. I would think that with how long we've know each other he would be more open... I mean, I have always said that he could tell me anything. Despite me being a cowered when captured for information, I can keep secrets for my friends, especially for him. He should know this! So why, WHY WON'T HE LOVE ME! More tears came.

The only explanation I could come up with was that he hated me. Romano even said that Germany might hate me. It would make since; I constantly screw up military operations, I am physically weak, I'm terrified of everything, I get in the way and on his nerves so often that all he does is yell at me.

Speaking of Romano, he had just walked in.

"ey you! What the hell is wrong now! Was it that dirty potato eater again! Haven't I told you to stay away from that bastard!" Romano looked less than happy.

"He doesn't mean to make me cry honest .I just-" I shakily spoke and was quickly cut off.

"Like hell he doesn't! He makes you cry because you're so damn fragile! I mean look at you you're playing with girly dada doopsy-"

"It's lala loopsie…"

"Whatever! You're playing little pink, heart covered girly dolls! Be manlier for Crist sake! When he tries to take advantage of you, knock him back on his ass, you idot!"

"Romano, why do you have to be so mean? Go away!" I cried tossing a stuffed unicorn at his face but he slammed the door before the unicorn could make contact. Instead it hit the door falling to the floor.

I walked over picking him up then hugging him tightly, deep down wishing it was Germany I was hugging… "I didn't mean to throw you like that flora…" then I sat down him in still in arms, in the big comfy chair with my favorite book (Candide).without missing a beat I began reading to clear my head.

Just now I've decided I'll give him one more chance, and if I am rejected I will give up on him entirely….

What happened the night before Italy skipped 3 more

Part one- getting ready

I have finally had it! I needed to get away from my house at least for a little while. I need to go somewhere that I could be myself; the only place that I could do this was "sugar". It just so happened, that Sugar was a bar that catered to the needs of those who have a particular taste. I was known and loved by everyone that went there regularly. Thinking about it made me smile. I was going to dress the way I would for "him" if we were to go out together.

So with a spring to my step I zipped to my wardrobe pulling out the most elegant Italian party dress that I owned. The dress was ivy green, with of which had a very long skirt. The fabric seemed to pool around my ankles and was layered like water, the splitting that went up just below my right hip showed off my legs quite well. The bodice was made to fit a petite man's chest (much like all my other dresses). It had a pleated feel, it was also strapless. To litterly tie the dress together it had a ribbon and zipper in the back. I felt truly beautiful and one when I wore the garment. I then put on some skin colored panty hose fallowed by black moderately chunky high heels. There was still a ways to go before I could leave for my destination. So I headed to the bathroom.

I stood there admiring my bathroom; it always put me in a better mood just looking at it. The room's atmosphere was true to Italy's romantic ideas. Candles as well as lavish décor lighted the room. Counter tops were covered in different bottled perfumes, hair products, make ups, exotic soaps and oils for the bath and washing hands. Nearly all of them were natural. Not to mention I had a large claw footed bath tub made of thick purlin coated cast-iron.

"How should I make myself even prettier?" I smiled.

I started by reaching for the cover up, mascara, eye liner, eye shadow, lipstick and blush. My eyes were looking particularly red and puffy, so I spent a good amount of time trying to make my eyes look large with sparkling with allure. I found that I broke out in a few places due to the stress. So that took some time too… but by the end my face was looking just as perfect as a doll's face. Then I had to work with my hair which currently looked like a tornado hit my mop top. Luckily my hair is easy to work with.

Once I put away my make up back in the proper places, then I reached for my hair spray, brush, and hair accessories. I styled my hair in a manner that made my bangs frame my face; the rest had volume and seemed to flip out. I then slipped three ivy green rose clips on the side of my head.

The next steps were picking out proper jewelry then apply matching nails to my fingers. I picked out my white gold set of emerald ear-rings, choker and bracelet. Once I was through, putting on my last piece of jewelry and last nail I was finally ready to go out and be social. I put together a matching purse, grabbed my pepper spray, a nice black jacket and I was on my way.

Part 2-getting there

I found myself on the bus thinking about Germany. This may sound depressing considering my situation, but, in my head I imagined what would happen if he would take me out.

_First he would great me at the door with a passionate kiss on the lips. Then he'd complement my beauty, holding my hand while leading me to his car, of course opening the door for me. On the way to a nice restaurant we would have pleasant conversation…. _

"If only that was happening right now…" I whispered with a sigh.

Looking up I started to get nervous. Nearly every man on that bus was staring at me. What bothered me the most was the man next to me; his eyes were stalking every last inch of me.

'_Maybe I shouldn't have gone all out with my wardrobe tonight…' _I thought while nervously frowning.

"So, mind telling why someone as gorgeous as you is wearing such a sad looking frown. Such an expression does not fit a face made of fine porcelain." He said with a single finger turning my face up in his view.

"Really sir I'm fine please, I just need to-" he cut me off with a kiss. "No! I just needed out of the house for a while… I needed to get away. Now please sir can you not touch me like that." flinching I clutched my purse waiting to see if had to make use of the pepper spray.

"If that will put you at ease," He glared hesitantly removing his hands.

I really might have to watch myself tonight '_this is kind of scary._' that train of thought was broken when the bus stopped cattie cornered from sugar.

"Um, bye!" I hopped from my seat quickly running off the bus.

Outside I was unnerved as I waited for the bus to leave, because, the man on the bus watching me like a hawk. The second he stood up I quickly ran behind the bus, across the street and into sugar.

_'Even if he knew where I went surely he wouldn't fallow me in here! Once that man finds out I'm at least gay I'll never see him again for sure! But for now I'll have a good time.' _I smiled.

Part 3- forcing at sugar

Immediately after getting inside I was flocked by my gay friends. I was put back in a good mood once we sat down at a large booth. As usual our chatting resembled what most people would consider high school girl behavior, even though every single one of us was a man. I was back to my old self in no time.

People came and left our table constantly that night: some leaving with boyfriends, others going around looking for potential boyfriends, while most singles were looking to get lucky. I was approached several times by highly attractive men; each had his own reason for pursuing. I was very flattered to know I was wanted but it made no difference because Germany was not the one asking for my company that night.

So of course I politely declined each one with a sincere smile while saying 'I'm glad that you took the effort but I'm in love with someone right now. I'm sorry for the disappointment, but thank you for asking.' I knew each of the men rather well. Each of them respected my answer and went on with the night laughing, drinking together on the occasion that night I joined them for a while. It was truly fun being around everyone.

As the night dragged on sugar began to calm and the only people left inside were a few couples at the bar, as well as the few who were snuggling in the booths and tables that dotted the floor. All of them had one thing in common they were happy together in their own little worlds. Except for me, I was alone with no Germany to snuggle into.

I sighed about to take another sip of my wine when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes?" my smile immediately went to nervous when I realized who it was.

"Hello," the man from on the bus stood in front of me.

"h-hi, I didn't know you were here." I said looking away clutching my purse once more.

"I have always been here. I even remember the first time you came here. I've been watching you from afar this whole time. Tonight I finally got the chance to approach you." He had a creeper air to his voice.

"You-you don't s-say…"

"Yes, I do say" he moved close to me one hand on the booth back, the other on the table.

"I know this might sound mean but I'm in lo-"

"Whoever he is you need to just drop him, because obviously he doesn't care enough to be here. He doesn't care that I'm stealing you away from him.''

"But that's the thing; I'm not with him yet…" I said this without thinking.

"Then it should make no difference. I'm here he's not so just drop him. I guarantee that I'm so much better than the looser you are after. If he's that stupid for not noticing you in the first place, the fact is you deserve better right?"

His words really hit too close to my heart because it was true he didn't notice me in that sense. I wanted him to but he just didn't… tears swelled in my eyes. I knew it was unwise to be in this state around strange men that I didn't know but I couldn't help it. He was right and I didn't want him to be right.

"I'm right aren't I?"

"Please, leave you are up setting me…" I covered my face with both hands.

"I can make you feel better. I promise you that." He leaned over stretching his hand around the table to grope the front of my baggage that was just beneath my dress.

In a swift reaction to what he just did, I backed as far away as possible from him. Now I really had a reason to be afraid.

"What, did I startle you? I'm sorry. Why don't we take this elsewhere, perhaps in the washroom?" he crawled over taking a hold of my waist then pulling me to my feet out of the booth. (I panicked and struggled violently while he did this.)

"NO! I-" I was abruptly cut off with I tight squeeze around my ribs, cutting my air off just enough to make it difficult to speak.

"shh-. Let's go, I'll make you forget all about him when I'm through with you. You won't regret it." He cackled menacingly.

I was now shaking like a leaf and light headed by the time he dragged me to the washroom, when suddenly I was slammed against the wall.

"Help! Please someo-" I was cut off again this time with an aggressive kiss. While he was distracted I reached into my bag pulling out the pepper spray.

"Come on, pepper spray? It'll take more than that, either way I won't tolerate it." He mocked, pushing me firmly to the wall with my arm tightly gripped. I had no choice but to drop my only object of defense.

He then slid the pantyhose down revealing frilly male panties that I always wore. I lifted up my knees desperate to keep his hands off what was laying helpless inside. Tears ran down my face.

"Please, I'm begging you just please let me go" I sobbed helplessly struggling once more. This only made him smile.

"Not, going to happen." He cupped the front of me to give my appendage a robust squeeze. I let out a moan. "I'm enjoying myself way too much." His fingers wiggled their way underneath the lacy fabric, and began stroking.

I knew that Germany was all the way at his house and if he wasn't at home he was absolutely nowhere near this place. But I couldn't help screaming his name. That only earned me a slap to the face. This made me cry harder; on top of this I could tell that my face would surly bruise (he slapped me that hard).

"That's the name of the guy you like isn't it? Didn't tell you to forget about him you dumb bitch! He doesn't care the way I do. I'm actually taking the time to make you feel good! Just you wait" moved down wards his hands grasping my arms and eyes level with my manhood.

All I could do was shake and cry loudly as he pulled the laced garment down. In no time at all I felt his tongue wrap around and completely engulf my length. All I was able to do was weakly repeat the phrase 'please stop_,' _Over and over again as his head bobbed up and down.

Part 4- the help

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!" I heard a familiar voice call. Without missing a beat my savior had ripped the guy off of me. My eye's snapped open to find that Romano had the man at his mercy. Though knowing my brother he probably wouldn't share any of his mercy with this guy.

"YOU SICK FUCKER DON'TYOU DARE TOUCH MY BROTHER AGAIN! THE NEXT TIME IT HAPPENS I'LL HAVE YOU HUNTED DOWN SO FAST YOUR GOD DAMN STUPID ASS U'LL WISH YOU'D NEVER BEEN BORN!YOU'LL ONLY WISH YOU HAD DIED AND WENT TO HELL!" I watched in shock and horror as his punches and other ugly violent things made the man fall unconscious but he was still beating him. I couldn't help but move closer to him.

"Big brother please stop this... please just stop!'' I weakly wrapped my arms around him crying even more. I could feel him breathing heavily still in rage.

"Veneziano, just get yourself together and we'll go."

"But Romano,"

"DO IT now," his voice rose and fell.

I knew he meant business, so without a word I pulled up my panties then the hoes. The tears from before were long gone all that was left on my face was a blank stare as I cleaned off streaked make up from my cheeks and eyes. I grabbed my purse, pepper spray and we both were out and on our way home.

Part 5- home

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? GOING OUT LOOKING LIKE A GOD DAMN WOMAN! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD HAVE LEARNED AFTER THE LAST FEW TIMES THIS HAS HAPPENED!" he scolded me.

"I just wanted to go out and have fun…" I said in a tiny voice.

"You more on, the way you're dressed you may as well hang a sign around your neck that says 'I'm defenseless. Or Rape me!' if I hadn't have been called down there you would be raped and I would have to go out and kill a man!" he ranted

"I just wanted to look pretty…"

"Oh my god there you go again! If you were manlier this wouldn't happen! Do you not know how worried you make me some times?" he looked exhausted.

"I'M SORRY THAT I'M SUCH A BOTHER!" I ran up the stairs to my room buried my face in the pillows and plush (I didn't bother taking off my clothes or shoes) crying myself to sleep.

The last day Italy skipped

(Nearly 3 days later)

That next morning was basally awful. I didn't bother to go train; I knew Germany would be mad with me but I still couldn't face him. It was about 1:30 when I finally decided it was time for me to get up. All I could think about was how pathetic I was, I was still in that dress from nearly 3 days ago; and, I still didn't have the energy to change and take a shower. The only thing I could do was slide my pumps off. My whole appearance looked like a train wrerk; I was bed-reddened this whole time. I hadn't eaten in a while and I was hungry. So I headed towards the kitchen after washing my hands and began making handmade pasta noodles.

When suddenly I heard a loud banging noise that came from the front of the house, I knew it had to be Germany. I had to face him now even though I wasn't mentally or physically ready, I didn't have a choice. I did my best to hide my disheveled face while running to the front door.

I didn't even get the door all the way open when he scolded me.

"Where the hells were you for the past three days? Do you know how much training you've missed? You can't just go skipping out just because you want to make pasta or take a nap! Are you even listening to me Italy!" he pried the door open only to stare in shock at me for a long moment.

"h-hi Germany I'm sorry for skipping. I really will try to not do it again…" I shakily apologized holding back tears.

"Italy n-no…it's ok, just… what happened to you? Why are you-"

"I'll be fine really. Nothing's wrong." I smiled but by the look on Germany's face he didn't buy it.

"I'll be just fine." I felt my face break, and soon my eyes were drenched with tears once more.

"I-Italy what's? …why are you crying" he gasped.

"Germany do you hate me?" I clung to him crying into his chest.

"What do you mean?"

"Mr. Germany please, answer me. D-do you hate me?" I looked up at him with tear struck eyes.

"no, why on earth would you think that?" he looked down at me with a worried look.

"Well I'm constantly get in the way. I mess things up. I am no good with doing physical exorcise and I make you mad a whole lot." I frowned praying he would say something nice to me.

"Italy… its fine ok. I just don't-''

"Mr. Germany, I love you." I cut him off.

"w-what?" he looked shocked.

To make a point I leaned up pulling his head down a little lovingly kissing his lips then lingering for a second to long.

"Italy I know we're friends right," he stuttered.

"No Germany I really love you." I leaned up even closer kissing him deeper and much more passionate. I waited for him yell calling me a sicko or for him to hit me, but, all he did was stand there. An uncomfortable silence filled the air.

"I understand you probably don't go that way do you... I'm sorry forget what I said. I won't bother you anymore ok…" I could feel myself breaking once more as I turned to go back inside only to be pulled back in his arms again. It was silent again for a long time.

"I'm not sure what to do Italy."

"It's ok Germany… since you're here why don't you come in." I held his hand loosely leading him into my house. Germany stared gaping at the room around us. For some reason I felt a little bit panicked.

"is there something wrong?" I asked in a tiny voice.

"um…no, not at all I was just admiring your house."

"Th-thank you…. I was in the middle of making lunch… would you like to eat with me." I fiddled with my thumbs.

"yeah. I g-guess so."

"ok, you can sit down here if you want to." I lead him to the kitchen table.

"Thank you Italy," he sat and began to watch.

It was rather hot out so I decided to make some homemade Italian ice. After washing my hands I grabbed a large block of ice and began to grate it. Then I put the bowl of ice shavings and the block back into the fridge. Washing my hands a second time I began making the flavoring; then I whipped up the sour flavored cream that went in the bottom. I took the bowl out of the fridge and began mixing the flavor in the ice.

After that I got a tall thin glass cup from the cabinet putting the cream, the shaved ice, sugaring the top and adding a little squeeze of lemon juice to the top.

"I hope you like lemon…I didn't ask what kinds of fruit you like… I'm sorry, if lemon is no good I can make something else… oh, I forgot to ask if you even like Italian ice…." I frowned

"Italy it is fine. I like lemon a lot. Thank you."

"R-really."

"Yes, but what about you?" he tried to smile.

"I made just enough for the two of us. I'll make mine when I'm done making the pasta and the pasta oils…you don't mind the wait do you…" I handed him the frozen drink along with a spoon and straw.

"That is fine"

"Ok," I nodded getting back to my work.

In no time I had lovely strands of linguini boiling, and the light past oil was ready for the tomatoes to be added. I decided to satay some fresh shrimp to go on top. After about an hour and a half I finally got our food done, on plates and on the table ready to eat.

Authors note-Please tell me what you thought I'm nervous but please tell me what I need to know so I can make it better.-


	2. lunch, a bath and oops

Author's note- I would like to apologize for taking so long to update… I've been a bit busy trying to run an RP and control a character from another hetalia game… really chaotic lol ^_^'

Any who didn't create hetalia, just wrote this fan fiction and the role play it's based on! w00t! I give my thanks to my friends and readers who have supported/commented on this story. Oh and a very special thanks goes to Ellis Alpha for bumping ideas with me on this chapter! enjoy the chapter

The lunch on the last day Italy skipped

Minutes seemed to pass like hours. Even though I was starving I couldn't seem to bring myself to eat much of anything with him staring at me. His gaze pulled me in leaving me with an open mouth and hypnotized all at the same time. I didn't know what to say or do, I was just trapped.

"Um… Italy…"

"Yes!" I squeaked out of my trance.

"You still didn't answer my question…" he paused

"w-what…"

"Who hit you? What happened to you? When did this happen? Where have you been for the past few days and why are you dressed that way?" he damned his question in a low tone though at the same time he looked genuinely worried for me.

What was unnerving was that he asked for all the important details one right after the other. He used the 5 W's all in one pop: who, what, when, where and why. I knew he was serious. Though I said nothing, only looking up at him with my red tear scared eyes.

"Italy, I need to know… I want to help you…because… well, because I care…" he mustered in an awkward tone.

I covered my face with both hands. I felt so disgraceful, not only was a weak mess in women's clothing (I wasn't even pretty anymore), but he saw everything I truly was all at once… I wouldn't have cared if it was just me or anyone else but not him never him…. My body began to tremble.

"Italy, no more crying, please just tell me, what's going on."

"All I wanted was to look pretty for you… even if you weren't there. And I couldn't even do that for too long."

Germany frowned with worried eye brows at the words of confession he was receiving.

"Well this guy punched me in the face and did stuff because I didn't like him. Nearly three days ago, I went out because I was really upset. I was really pretty at the time but well…now I'm an ugly mess…" I paused. "Anyway, I met up with some friends at a club, we were talking and having a nice night, and then Romano picked me up. I wasn't feeling well, so I have been here the whole time. I'm fine now..." I looked down at my hands.

I really did hate misleading him, but what else could I do? Germany could go overboard sometimes, there's no telling what he would do. It would be best for him not to know everything.

"Italy I know you're hiding something. What are you hiding?" he gave me a stern look.

My eyes grew large with slight fear.

"It's ok you can say" he smiled.

"sorry…" I turned away.

He only nodded, waiting to hear what I had to say.

"I wanted to dress in such a way that would impress you… thinking back on it now, I realized that it was a stupid idea…I couldn't help but blame my lack of confidence. When I look back I thought _'hey maybe if I primp myself, others might think I'm pretty and maybe just maybe he might think I'm pretty too.' _But all that effort got me was nothing trouble..."

"What am I going to do with you?" he rubbed his temples. "You're more of a danger to yourself: All this fuss over my opinion. Why didn't you just ask to begin with?" he sighed.

"Well then, what is your opinion of me?" my eyes became glassy.

"I do not think that I could ever possibly hate you. I do not find you to be ugly. And I will tell you that you are the most important person in my life. "Looked at me straight in the eyes with most serious yet sincere expression I had ever seen on him.

"Thank you…" I feet drops water from my eyes once more. He had no idea how happy he made me.

Germany got up from his seat then made his way to my side of the table. I then felt two very large strong arms wrap around my body holding it tightly. "Italy, you need to finish your pasta. After words you'll take a shower ok."

I only nodded.

"good." He kissed each of my cheeks causing them to blush. He moved away back to his plate and began eating once more.

I just stared at the noodles blankly.

"Italy you need to eat." He took another bite of pasta.

Without any more protest I began to eat silently along with him. Only the sound of clinking utensils filled the air. Soon we were both finished.

"Italy… you need a bath…" he looked nervously at me.

Wincing at the sudden command I stood up and began to make my way to the upstairs. When it dawned on me that Germany would be here by himself, I would not be a good host if he were left alone. "Germany you can take a look around if you like. There's lots of art around so take a look if ya feel like. I also have a small library in this room here" I smiled pointing. "You don't have to stay in the kitchen."

The second I noticed he left his chair I speed up the stairs up to the bathroom as quickly as possible locking the door. _'God I wish I wasn't so jittery. I keep acting like Germany will…' _I slid down the wall scrunching into a ball. '_No! Pull it together, I just gotta get in the bath and face the music. I gotta try to be strong for once in my life' _

With that I added all natural bath salts; several types of oils, relaxing aroma therapy, last but not last the water was added. _'This will hopefully calm my nerves.' _I climbed in the tub once all the additives had dissolved.

The water turned beautiful pale sea foam green due to the herbal oils. The air that filled the room was also affected; the smell of lavender, sandalwood, thyme and mint all rolled together. Oh the smell was tantalizing. Once inside the water my skin had a tingle that seemed to engulf my whole body. Almost something a kin to the feeling one would get inside the mouth after brushing teeth, imagine that all over. It felt amazing.

I can't tell you how long I had been in the tub scrubbing; and I don't even want to get into the amount of times I lathered my hair. I honestly couldn't think of how many times it was; but I can tell you that it was a ridiculous number to any normal person. But once I was all clean I decided to take a nice long much need soak.

Thoughts of everything from past, current events and childhood memories flooded my head. One memory that seemed to recycle in my mind was the day I met my first crush. His name was holy Rome. He actually had a personality very much like Mr. Germany. Thinking of him made me giggle. I remember all the crazy sonorous we used to get wrapped up in at Mr. Austria's house. 'Good times, I wonder what ever happened to holy Rome' I smiled.

After a while I found myself singing.

Hey, hey papà! Dammi il vino!

Hey, hey Mama! Hey, hey Mama!

Il bolognese che ho mangiato prima, Non posso dimenticare il gusto!

Disegnare un cerchio, che è la Terra Disegnare un cerchio, che è la Terra Disegnare un cerchio, che è la Terra Io sono Hetalia!

Ah, con il solo colpo di pennello, un meraviglioso mondo può essere visto Con i nostri stivali, facciamo un brindisi! Hetalia!

A single small tear slid down my cheeks and disappeared next to the smile that I now wore. I was finally in a good mood "I'm ready to get out now. I can face him." My smile grew.

Much to my dismay I did not expect this next event to happen. Standing up was not the issue it was… well, walking. I began to walk forwards out of the tub the tub when **BOOM**! I let out a shrill scream of pain. I flew head first into the counter in front of me right after slipping on the porcelain coated iron beneath me. I soon realized that the oil had sunk to the bottom of the tub.

The sound of rough, heavy and loud pounding feet grew close. Next thing I knew there was an obnoxious pound to the poor wooden door and a panicked German man yelling on the other side.

"**Oh mein Gott! Italy! What happened I heard a scream are you ok! Someone isn't in there with you**?"

"No I'm fine. I just fell. I'll be fine." I called desperately trying to locate a towel. Though there was none to be found.

"I'm coming in!" he called.

"n-no! don't I-"

But it was too late. He had just busted down the door with one swift kick.

"ITALY! ARE YOU OKA-…" he stopped midsentence only to stare ate my body. His face turned red, I swear he looked like he might get a nose bleed with how he was concentrating on me.

Fortunately for me I had both my legs propped up in such a way that covered nearly the whole front bottom half of my body.

"um…Germany, can you please, turn around a second…"

"J-j-ja…'' he looked shocked with his mouth still open. Shakily he turned around in such a way that he resembled a robot locking eyes with a wall.

I immediately stood up from the floor prepared to dash for the towel closet, when I found myself falling once more. "Ahhhhhh!" I let out a moan with pain that shot from my ankle all the way to my knee.

Though much to my surprise I felt two very large arms clasp me tightly from hitting the marbled flooring. I was elevated of the ground; one arm held my back and the other rested beneath my knees.

"Italy are you ok! Where it hurts ok! I can help yo-…" he stopped at the tail end of his spasm again.

"thank you for catching me. I think I'm ok now you can put me down…" I paused. Something was off, but what… "Germany what are you-"

His eyes grew wider…

I looked down at myself only to be reminded that I was completely wet and naked in his arms. "EEK!" my arms flailed around my body despite to shield it from his view.

"I'll. Just. Put. You. Down. Now…. Sorry…"he gently placed me by the closet door. "I will take care of… your injury… when you are dressed… ok..." He walked out still slightly shaken and flushed in the face.

Quickly I pulled a towel out and wrapped it around me much like a woman would. Then attempted to speed past the German, though it looked more like a fast pace limp. I did this all the way to my room. I had to find some kind of outfit that didn't look girly at all. I didn't have much but I had to try. Finally, I located a mint button up shirt and some slacks. I did not in the least feel comfortable wearing it, nor did I like the way it looked on me. I would have preferred to wear a pretty sundress or a blouses and skirt, but what would he say if I came out looking like a woman again…this would just have to do.

I skittered to the bath room once more to blow dry my hair, then I headed out to the hall to find Germany gazing at the mirage of art that littered the walls. "Do you like what you see?" I asked with a smile.

"Ja, they are really beautiful pieces. Where did you get them?"

"Actually, I painted them. In fact, I created every piece of art that is in this house." I blushed bashfully.

He looked at me in shear surprise. "You aren't kidding are you?"

I just smiled.

"That's wunderbar Italy!"

I only giggled but I did so with the biggest beaming simile I could muster. He finally seemed happy or at least impressed with what I had done even if most of the art in that hallway were several years old. It meant the world to me to hear him say those words to me. This day was starting to take a turn in the right direction. All I could do was gaze doe-eyed at him.

"um…italy are ok."

A hand landed on my shoulder. "ah, I'm here!"

"gut, Now I think we should take care of your ankle. I noticed you were limping." He smiled softly at me.

I nodded blushing once more while leading him to my large bathroom. Though, I could tell Germany was feeling most uncomfortable in the womanly atmosphere. Though I had to smile to myself because as I entered I noticed chunks of wood had scattered the floor. Then I noticed only broken remnants of the door were still clinging to the frame. I was truly happy. He broke that door to get to me because he was worried, about. It was still kind of silly to think about I mean virtually my whole bathroom door was shattered just because I had a small tumble. I couldn't help but laugh out loud (LOL ^_^) at the ordeal.

Germany only stood confused. "Was, on earth are you laughing at!" he demanded, clearly seeing no humor in the situation.

"you." I smiled blushing with small tears coming from my eyes.

"Was kind of answer is that? Was, did I do?" he demanded once more

"That's a secret." I giggled. "You say I'm silly but I think you can be too. You silly German-man" I without thinking pulled him down for quick peck on the lips before sitting on the toilet seat with first aid in lap. "Can you make it better please?" I smiled with my foot in the air and a blush on my face.

Germany looked stuned then shook his head, and began to treat my ankle. I only cried out in pain three times while he worked. It was hard not to yelp out but I was proud of myself.

"You did really good Italy." He smiled patting me on the head. "Listen, I don't want to sound like a pest or rude but I think it would be best if I were here to take care of you for a while. You seem to be having trouble managing yourself lately. Would it be ok I stayed here a little while? I'm a bit worried."

Autors note- I know this is a quicker chapter but I felt like it might be a little over whelming if I made it as long as the first one.

Also I took my mother's advice and I put accents in certain places tell me if you like that. Oh yeah and the song that Italy sings is the Italian version of marukaite chikyuu. I had help from a friend in translating the song to Italian so if it is wrong I would like someone to tell me. Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
